


Returning through the smoke

by orphan_account



Series: My Teen Wolf One Shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: How i would have ended the nogitsune arch, Multi, add tags later, the simple power of human love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the world got bigger, it was Scott and Stiles. Brothers without shared blood or name or race. Two boys who chose each other. Two brothers who decided to die for each other. </p><p>Scott could see none of his brother in those familiar whiskey eyes, and the twisting smirk it had on its face made his wolfs hackles raise. It laughed to deep and spoke to soft to be Stiles. It held no remorse in its face and nothing but pitted laughter came from its lips. Stiles had left the building.</p><p>And it hurt like hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning through the smoke

" 'You only have one day left,'  
I heard the worker say.  
Does this mean a second chance?  
Do I go home today?”

\- Sandi Thompson, 'Do I go Home Today?'

xxx

Before Werewolves and Mountain ash, it was comic books and inhalers. Before Villains and blood, it was Hospital wards and sleepovers. Before and after girls it was muddy shoes and exploring the woods in the dead of night. It was speaking Spanish and Polish to each other under blankets and knowing when to push and when to pick up the others pieces. It was Scott and Stiles.

Before the world got bigger, it was Scott and Stiles. Brothers without shared blood or name or race. Two boys who chose each other. Two brothers who decided to die for each other. 

And live for each other too.

xxx

It became obvious after what happened at the Hospital that Stiles was possessed by the Nogitsune, but it was only after the coach was rushed to hospital and Scott was impaled on an Oni blade that they realised it wasn’t going to let Stiles out any time soon.

Scott could see none of his brother in those familiar whiskey eyes, and the twisting smirk it had on its face made his wolfs hackles raise. It laughed to deep and spoke to soft to be Stiles. It held no remorse in its face and nothing but pitted laughter came from its lips. Stiles had left the building.

And it hurt like hell.

The confrontation came to nought, but a few bloodied hands and broken hearts. Scott was crumbling, that much was obvious to all of the 'Werewolves, Hunters and Associates of Beacon Hills'. Stiles had named them that in a Skype call to Scott months ago. Pack didn't sound inclusive enough.

Lydia called them all to order at the McCall house, squishing them into the living room and silencing them all with a look when they caught sight of the shattered form of Scott. She kept the Twins away from him, she didn't trust them to not take advantage, and armed Mrs McCall with a bag of Wolfsbane just in case her suspicions came true.

It was Peter that broke the silence that was slowly thickening around them. Peter, who had come without invitation and who was surprisingly innocent of anything to do with what was happening to Stiles. Peter who seemed honestly concerned for Stiles.

But then again he had seemed honestly dead at one point.

“I'm no expert on Psycho Fox spirits,” he started, smug look on his face as he perched on the end of the couch next to Chris Argent, “-but shouldn't we be actually … doing something.”

Derek popped his head out of the Kitchen and raised an eyebrow at his uncle.

“We?”

He got rolled eyes as a reply.

“What I mean is, Nephew of mine,” he said sickly sweet, “Shouldn’t we be hunting the thing.”

Scott's shoulders tensed up and a deep rumbling growl came from behind his closed mouth, the power of it resonating through the floor and into everyone’s bones. The thunderous look that came over Mrs McCall's face was just as powerful. Peter shrugged to to hide his flinch.

“Just an idea.”

“Keep your ideas to yourself, Uncle of Mine.”

Peter grimaced and moved from his perch to stand by the window, both making everyone a little more comfortable in the room and giving Chris a place to rest his Monkshood laden revolver. Lydia wondered absently, that had the Sheriff not been distracting Agent McCall would he have told Chris to put it away. Or would he have shot Peter himself?

Lydia cleared her throat and stood up in front of the weary congregation. Isaac was resting against Allison’s legs, eyes drooping as she cleaned her long bow from the couch next to her father. The Twins were standing at the wall near the door, while Scott sat hunched over in an armchair next to where she stood. Kira and Mrs McCall were positioned behind her where they could keep an eye on Scott and if she focused her hearing she could probably hear Derek attempting to make Coffee in the Kitchen.

The other arm chair, more battered and bruised, was ominously empty and it made something in the red heads chest clench.

They all looked beaten. She didn't blame him.

After they had cornered Stiles, confronted him in the woods where Coach Finstock had been shot, it became obvious why Allison was losing time and gaining creepy voice-mail messages. Kitsune's have the power of manipulation, and the Nogitsune had been manipulating Allison to do its bidding; setting up traps and hunting them all during the Cross Country run at School.

Stiles had tried to turn her against them then, speaking low and quick in an indescribable language. But he had made the mistake of commanding her against Kira, who had delivered an involuntary shock to the huntress, granting her access to her mind and the ability to shove the Nogitsune's Vassal (the spirit of a former host body) from her mind. Allison had been freed, but Stiles had slipped away leaving them with an ominous warning.

“Don’t follow me, Scotty. I really want to save killing you for last.”

Lydia shook herself from her thoughts, willing her face to be blank as she addressed her … pack? Was that even a real thing. So cliché.

“I know that we are all tired. Some of us more than others-” her eyes flicked to Scott briefly, and then to Allison who looked timidly back, “- and I can recognise that we are in way over our heads. Way, way over our heads.”

“Wow, Lyds. Loving the confidence.”

The redhead ignored Ethan's snicker, not even dignifying it with an eye roll.

“I also know that we need to keep going. Stiles needs our help to fight this … thing and we are not going to be any help unless we keep-”

She felt the growl before she heard the words.

“What's the point.”

No one breathed. How could they. Scott, their alpha, the one person in the entire group who had never taken the easy road or left anybody behind … was admitting defeat. The Alpha raised his head, eyes flickering uncontrollably between brown and red, claws popping in and out from where they were dug into his thighs. He was falling apart right in front of them.

“What's the point, Lydia?” he all but sobbed out, voice sounding like the kid he really still was under everything else, “We can’t do anything. How can we save him if we cant do anything?”

Lydia bit her lip. No one else was going to say anything, no one else thought differently to Scott. She sighed and moved to her Alpha, planting her hands on his shoulders to force him to look her in the eye. His face looked stricken, bags hanging low and dark under lightless eyes. This wasn’t the Scott she knew. But, she had never know Scott without Stiles.

The redhead felt a cog turn in her brain, and her mouth turned up at the edges. Stiles wasn’t there to rally them or plan, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t help.

“Scott,” She spoke firmly, calling on her high school socialite voice, “I know Stiles is usually the one who gives us a battle plan and some kind of rambling attempt at a speech. But Stiles isn’t here, and he will never be here again if we don’t get off of our asses and do something.”

Another growl, but she refused to lower her eyes from his scarlet ones.

“I remember the day you met Stiles you know,” Lydia continued with a bite behind her words, “I remember the teacher introducing little Scotty McCall to the class, the awkward floppy haired new student with no smile. I remember that you didn’t say a word, not a single word until lunch time when Stiles came running up to you and didn’t give you room to say anything anyway. I remember how he punched Jackson in the face two days later because he had picked on your asthma. 

I remember thinking that Stiles had been my friend before that. I remember being jealous, because you two were perfect for each other. And I also remember being thankful because Stiles was too smart and he really needed someone to be dumb with.”

Scott was staring at her now, something in his face returning to normal. Some light coming back to his eyes.

“I remember so much about you two, too much to be blatantly honest. I also know a couple things, two things that that have remained constant through this cliche supernatural shit storm-”

Melissa narrowed her eyes.

“- One; Scott McCall can’t be Scott McCall without Stiles Stilinski, and vice versa.”

“And,” Scott cleared his throat, “-and the other thing?”

She smirked.

“Family isn’t blood, family is what you make for yourself.”

A small, almost heartfelt smile slipped on to his face when he understood what she was saying. And when he heard all that she wasn’t.

“So what are you gonna do, Scott McCall?” Lydia singsonged as she stood up to her full height, hands on her hips in a challenge, “Are you gonna sit here and mope, or are you going to burn Heaven and Hell to get your brother back?”

The roomed breathed again, because for the first time in days Scott McCall had a light behind his eyes.

xxx

After the meeting the group of them dived head first into planning, devising a way to trap the trickster fox for long enough to get it out of Stiles. They had read the Bestiary back to front, and that combined with some vague information from Peter had lead to something resembling a plan of attack. 

The wolves were going to take a step back, with Kira and Lydia taking point. The Argents would be guarding Melissa and the Sheriff, who would be present to kickstart Stiles’ emotions. They knew that he was still in there, that was obvious from the manipulation of the Nogitsunes plans to get the Sheriff away from the bomb at the Station, and they just needed to tap into his emotions. They were hoping he might be able to cast out the Nogitsune, leaving it vulnerable to Kira’s foxfire. It wasn’t unheard of in Japanese legend for a dark spirit to be cast from its host, Stiles just needed to be strong enough to do it. 

It was Derek who voiced what the rest of them weren’t letting themselves think. He wasn't doing a very good job at keeping his shaking hands hidden. Or his red rimmed eyes.

“What if it doesn't work? What do we do if we can’t get it out of Stiles?”

No one had an answer for a long time. Then Chris spoke.

“We will have to kill him.”

None of them anticipated Scott's answer.

“Not we. Me. I will do it.”

and no one challenged it either.

When the plan was finished they all went their separate ways, ready to get as much sleep as they could before Sundown. It was all going to end at sun down. One way or another.

…

Scott found his Mom in the kitchen, eyes red rimmed and puffy as she stood by the sink. She looked so much smaller then she was supposed to be. She was usually a fighter, but the situation with Stiles was draining the fight right out of her. He almost couldn’t look at her. It was too painful. 

She turned around, the fake smile on her face quickly dissolving into a grimace. She hadn’t even tried to wipe the tears from her face.

“I …” she croaked out, “I love him too you know.”

“Mom-”

“You two are brothers, have been since the day you came home clutching his hand,” Melissa continued, her hands clutching at her shoulders as if she was holding herself together, “You were so quiet and broken from what was happening, too small for any of it. An-and then he was there and you were smiling again … and I learn't how to breathe again because of that. Because of him.”

“Mom, we are going to get him back, I swear.”

Her mouth twisted as she looked up at him and fresh tears made tracks down her face.

“He's … He’s my son, Scott.”

As fast as he could her wrapped his arms around the woman in front of him, catching her up just before the sobs began to tear through her body. Her hands gripped his back so tight he would had bruised horribly if it weren’t for his Lycanthropy.

Through her sobs Scott heard breathy, wrenched out flourishes of Spanish. She was praying. In all his life he had never heard his mother pray, not once.

The young Alpha closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to the top of his mother’s head. The scared and scarred boy shuddered, as he began to pray as well. 

xxx

The sun went down and Beacon Hills lay on silence, unknowing of the life or death fight that was about to go down with in its boarders. The Pack, cause they were a pack now over spilled blood and tears, gathered in the most pain filled place in all of Beacon Hills to draw the Nogitsune to them. 

The Hale Mansion, upon its eternally scared earth and ash, looked a familiar sight in the darkness. It always came back to the house. No matter who else they fought or how many years changed them, they always ended up back at the Hale House.

Lydia bumped her shoulder against Derek's arm as they stood waiting on the decomposing porch. He cast his eyes down at the small redhead and saw the question in her eyes.

“I am fine.”

“No you aren't.”

“You aren't either.”

She glared at him and he rolled his eyes and they both pretended that they weren't showing each other their vulnerabilities. That Lydia wasn't terrified of what was about to happen and Derek wasn't on edge from standing on his families tomb. Both ignoring the way their hands felt clasped together behind their backs. 

The others were scattered around on the lawn, with the exception of Allison who was setting up a vantage point on the Houses upper floor. She and Chris were in charge of being the back up, the sharp shooters that would slow down the Nogitsune if everything went to shit. And considering this is Beacon Hills there was a huge chance that everything was going to go spectacularly to shit.

Scott joined Derek and Lydia on the porch after a moment, face solemn and shoulder tense. 

“Everyone is in position,” He sighed out, rubbing the back of his neck, “Us three and Kira are going to approach him at first, the others are going to hang back until we signal them or … well-”

“Our plan backfires and the chance of our evisceration increases exponentially,” Lydia said with an unimpressed pout. 

“Uh, yeah.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Perfect.”

Derek gave her hand one final squeeze before stepping away, walking down onto the scorched front lawn.

“Are we sure he is going to show up here?”

Scott winced at the older man.

“He feeds off of pain, Derek. There are few places in the town- the State even, that hold more pain than here. Even … even I can feel it.”

Derek nodded and looked up at Lydia, extending a hand to help her down from the porch. Just like he could remember his father doing for his mother. Just as vividly he can remember his mother carrying his father up the steps bridal style. On a weekly basis. He missed it.

“Are you going to be okay being here this long,” he murmured to the small red head, who glared up at him.

“Don't use me as an emotional sounding board, Hale.”

It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes.

As a group the three of them walked further into the clearing before the woods to where Kira was standing, her mother's Katana held firmly in hand. The hints of nervous energy that were in the others eyes could not be found in hers, they were steady and steely and betraying nothing. 

Derek wished he could do that. Keep all he was feeling from his eyes, like he used to be able to do after the fire. Like he used to be able to before Stiles somehow infiltrated his way into Derek's life, sneaking into all his dark corners and figuring out all his secrets. They weren't friends, not even friendly to each other. And then last Summer had happened and Derek found he had a friend. A friend who had kissed him on a too warm afternoon and backed off with a concerned smile when Derek explained that he just couldn't, not yet, not while Stiles was still under age. He wouldn't be Kate, and Stiles understood, said he didn't mind and that he wouldn't wait but he had a feeling that things were always going to be this way. For the first time in a long time someone had given Derek hope.

And now that person was drowning and he wasn't strong enough to pull them out of the water.

Looking sideways to Scott and Lydia he recognised the helplessness in their eyes. They had all lost so much so young. Could they lose this and still keep standing after the smoke had cleared?  
...

Scott watched the moon rise over head, a crescent shape cutting into the ink black of the sky. It wouldn't be long now.

Behind him he could hear the Sheriff and his Mom talking lowly in the living room of the rewind house, and the Argents moving above them, Isacc and the twins moving around the perimeter, and the eerie quiet of the forest behind that. It was too quiet, had been for months. Something was building, weather it was to do with the Nogitsune or not Scott couldn't tell. All he knew was that the birds hadn't sung in weeks and even the sun had given up on some parts of the woods. It was worrying.

The Alpha sighed. He felt unbalanced without Stiles, felt like an exposed nerve. His emotions were running too high, his every breath came out laboured. He had never thought it would be like this, that he could exists without Stiles. Stiles had always been there, always been beside him, keeping him in and out of trouble, picking up the pieces of him and keeping him strong. 

Even when he had nothing he had Stiles.

Beside him Kira tensed, Katana coming up and stance widening. Scott snapped to attention, eyes bleeding red as they focused on the tree line. Stiles was here.

“Derek, stay between Lydia and the Nogitsune,” he ordered the older wolf, “We need her close enough for the spell but the second he notices her he will come at her.”

Derek nodded, standing in front of the smaller woman as she pulled the paper and potion from her bag. His eyes never left the tree line.

Being in Beacon Hills and being exposed to the Villains that seemed to be attracted to the town like kids to sugar, meant that they were ready and expecting a grand entrance, something dramatic. So when Stiles, or rather the Nogitsune, just strolled calmly out of the tree line, it was both anticlimactic and unsettlingly.

The thing inhabiting Stiles body just calmly strolled towards them, eyes twinkling and easy smirk stretched across its face. It was looking at them like they were a group of children that had just done something cute. Like they were mildly amusing to it. 

It came to a stop just outside the tree line, slouching back and hands going into the pockets of Stiles jeans.

“I heard you wanted to chat,” it drawled, not even attempting to imitated the way Stiles spoke any more, “Not really a smart idea, Scotty. Though the location dose surprise me.”

Scott stepped forwards, eyes locked on the Nogitsune's.

“I am going to give you one last chance to let Stiles go,” He spoke, clear and crisp in the night air, showing his authority, “One last chance to give him back to you.”

The creature chuckled and rolled its neck, teeth clacking together as if it was a display of amusement.

“You really you're showing me a mercy, Pup?” it laughed out stepping closer again, “You truly believe you can do me harm?”

“Last chance.”

“What do you have,” it drawled, tongue poking out to lap at its lips, “some potion? A spell? Do you truly think the Fae can harm me when she still has no idea what she can truly do-” it gestured to Lydia who gripped her paper and vial closer at the movement, “-or do you plan to eviscerate me, huh? Cut me up until I die, taking Stiles with me. Have you given up on your little brother, Scotty?”

Scott gripped his hands into fists. He was struggling not to let out a growl, and the Creature could tell. It was grinning and it made Scott's blood boil.

“You-”

“Last chance,” The Nogitsune drawled, “I heard. Maybe I should be warning you, huh? Don’t you think? Or thanking you. I haven't been in a place filled with this much pain in years,” Its eyes flicked to Derek's, “How many people did you lose, Derek? Seven, eight? Huh, you know I can almost count the screams if if just listen hard enough.”

Derek let out a growl, but kept to Scott's orders and didn't move from in front of Lydia.

“Come on. You can do better than that,” The Nogitsune sneered taking another step forwards. 

Scott felt his shoulders raise, and knowing that the Creature would see the tell he called out-

“Kira, now!”

The Nogitsune flinched back as Kira and Scott rushed forwards, one of them slashing at it it their sword and the other getting behind it with claws ready. He wouldn't be getting away this time.

The Nogitsue hissed and dodged the blade, hands coming out to slow to try and attack Kira. His hand came in contact with the blade and his head tipped back with a pained screech, electricity pulsing through it's body.

“Any time would be a good time Lydia!” Kira called as the other wolves moved to flank Scott and black any escape routes.

“Right,” Lydia snipped, “Just going to do some sorcery for the first time ever to bring down an ancient evil fox spirit that with literally kill all of us. No pressure.”

Derek glanced back at her, “Just breath. You can do this.”

Lydia took in a deep breath, feeling it catch in the back of he throat as she felt something tick over in her mind- the same feeling she got before she screamed. 

When she spoked the words were in Latin but as they were carried to the Nogitsune they echoed back in English, in a voice that was old and deep and not coming from Lydia.

“Kingdoms of the Earth, sing unto the Mother,  
every satanic power, every incursion  
of the infernal adversary, every legion  
every congregation and diabolical sect. “

Scott was thrown off of the creatues back with a snap as it expertly danced around Kira's sword, hissing at them in a language they didn't understand-

“Thus cursed demon  
and every diabolical legion  
we adjure you.  
Cease to deceive human creatures  
and to give to them the poison of eternal Perdition.”

\- it drew its head back and screamed as Scotts claws dug into its sides, giving Kira another chance to strike at it-

“Go away, Dark One, the inventor and master  
of all deceit, the enemy of humanity's salvation.  
Be humble under the powerful hand of The Mother  
tremble and flee,I invoke by  
us the sacred and terrible name  
at which those down below tremble.”

-her strike missed only by hairs, slashing at fabric and not skin-

“From the snares of the Dark One, free us, Mother.  
So that you may make your ground safe to serve you freely,  
we ask you, hear us.  
So that you may destroy the enemies of your sacred ground,  
we ask you, hear us! “

\- Lydia raised her hand to throw the potion, and Derek widened his stance as the fray grew closer to him.

“The Mother is frightening about her own sacred place.  
The Mother of Earth herself will have thrust excellence  
and strength to Her Own people.  
Blessed be the Mother. Glory be to the Mother.”

\- The Nogitsune spun out of Scott's hold, slamming its palms into Kira and sending her back with a scream. As Derek rushed forward to help he was grabbed by the throat and lifted from his feet, as the creature slammed its heal into Scott's stomach.

“Blessed be the Moth-”

“STOP!” 

The Creature bellowed in a voice sharp and too old for Stiles, snapping Lydia from her trance. She relaxed her grip and before she could stop herself the vial of purple poison was on the ground and rolling away from her. She was silently thankful for using a plastic vial and not anything glass.

“No...” Lydia sighed out as the Creature began to chuckle.

None of the other wolves could move for the risk of Derek getting his throat ripped out or Scott getting his face smashed in. And judging by the lack of a head shot Derek was blocking the Hunter's line of sight to the Nogitsune.

Derek let out a cry as the Creatures grip tightened around his throat, but it could barely be heard over its now manic laughter.

“Oh, this is wonderful!” It sang, “Your little plan has failed and I am growing stronger-” it ground its heal into Scott's stomach, “-every second that I stand on these grounds!”

Lydia couldn't breath. Oh god, what have they done?

The Nogitsune pulled Derek's face closer to his and laughed, a manic look in his eyes. Not a trace of Stiles in his own eyes.

“Is it comforting to you Derek?” It sneered, eyes flickering to twinkle at the wolves circling around them, full of mirth, “That you are going to die in the same place as your family-” Derek whimpered, “- the place where your sister was ripped in two? Huh? Doesn’t it just make you all warm and fuzzy inside?”

Lydia could hear the others come rushing out of the house behind her, hear Allison struggling to keep Melissa and The Sheriff back as they screamed for their children. 

“Or-or should I sweeten the deal?” It giggled, “Should I add to this experience by killing your Alpha as well? Wouldn't that be magical, that the boy you loved ripped your throat out with Alpha stained hands?”

The screams were being mingled with rabid snarls and blood wet coughs from Scott. Lydia didn't know what to do. She couldn't breath, she couldn't move or feel or think. A wave of white noise was getting closer and closer, her throat constricting-

“Stiles no!” The Sheriff screamed, trying to throw off Chris Argent unsuccessfully. It was only making the Creature laugh louder and grind harder into Scott's stomach.

“You see that's what Scotty didn't get in time,” it sneered gripped Derek's neck so tight blood began to run down in stripes from his fingernails ripping his flesh, “I'm not just doing this for fun- I am going to kill all of you and leave Stiles alive, so he has to live with his hands dripping red! And then I am going to move on- keep going through out this world until it is made of ashes and full of broken vessels-”

It was all too much. She couldn't- 

Cutting through the night air like a sword, a scream burst from Lydia's throat, so powerful and strong that the wind howled with it sending the Nogitsune flying back from the two wolves. The Creature fell tho the ground with a thunk and a scream of pain.

The pack rushed forward, Isaac carrying an injured Kira, to surround the two injured wolves. Lydia was swept up in Allison's arms, pulling her out of her hyperventilating trace. The Sheriff and Melissa ran to Scott, checking for damage as the wind continued to whip around them all, cutting off all sound but the carrying echo of Lydia's ended scream.

As quickly as the wind had come it was gone, leaving an eerie silence. Their sight cleared, the Nogitsune came back into view and-

Melissa stifled a scream.

“No...” the Sheriff breathed.

Standing above the Creature as a woman, glowing slightly despite the now covered moon. Chestnut brown locks flowed down her back and met a bright red dress that covered pale skin, her feet were bare and covered in dirt and grass, while her face and arms were scattered in patches of brown beauty marks. She looked like an angel.

“Claudia.”

She looked just like Stiles.

Another prayer slipped through Melissa's lips, her hands gripping Scott's until they went white. The Sheriff looked moments away from a heart attack as he gazed at his dead wife and possessed son. Everyone else was confused and mentally planning an escape, if they weren't the ones bleeding out on to the grass.

The Woman- Claudia, stood over the Nogitsune, eyes cold as she raised a hand to the Creature.

As if electrocuted the Nogitsune sprung up, clawing on its hands and knees towards the group, eyes bleeding black and a steady growl spilling from its lips.

“I can still win this- no spirit can stop me! I am a thousand years old- I am power itself! You cant-”

As the group tensed up ready to run as the thing clawed its way towards Scott, it was suddenly lifted into the air as Claudia hand. Its limbs were straining and its head thrashing, trying in vain to escape its invisible hold, screaming in an old forgotten language.

Claudia, with soundless steps walked closer to the levitated being, eyes never leaving it as the Sheriff's never left her. Gracefully she lifted her other hand level with the first.

“Get out of my son, you coward.”

Her voice, as normal as if she was a living being still, triggered convulsions in the monster. Its entire body began to thrash and blur, it was a miracle no bones could be heard breaking. The creature wrenched horribly, before a stream of black liquid and long dirty bandages spewed from its mouth and began to materialise, swirling and twisting above the scared pack.

“Now, Kira!” Claudia yell, flicking her wrist so the Katana flew to the young fox's hands. 

Kira gripped the sword, and with a helpful push from Isaac, propelled herself into the air to stab the sword down into to the centre of the black mass. In an instant the mass froze. A big ball of solid mass floating above them- before it shattered around the sword and dissipated into black smoke with an ear splitting scream. Kira fell with trained grace and once more collapsed back on to Isaac. The body the creature had been inhabiting- Stiles, fell back as well, slowly and gently placed on the ground.

Claudia stepped closer kneeling beside her son and running a loving hand through his hair.

“I don't-” the Sheriff all but sobbed out, reaching forwards for his son, “How- how are you hear?”

For the first time Claudia took her eyes away from Stiles, looking at her husband as a small smile took over her face. She looked so beautiful.

“I cant say. I am not sure how I am.” She turned her gaze to Lydia, “It would take a Banshee of great power to break the Vail and bring me through. Thank you.”

Lydia nodded, unconsciously snuggling closer to Allison as she struggled to take in what was happening.

“Wait do- do you know about all of- did you know before?”

“Shhhh,” Claudia soothed, hand coming up to stroke the side of her husbands face, “That doesn’t matter now I- ...” 

Her voice broke off as her eyes followed the line of The Sheriffs arm to where he was gripping Melissa's hand for dear life. Before he could panic and shake off the hold, a huge grin spread over Claudia's face, huge and wicked and so much like Stiles' own.

“I knew you had it in you, Johnny boy,” she purred, winking at Melissa.

“Ewww,” Scott groaned from between them, his voice low and week, still bleeding sluggishly. He wasn't healing as quickly as he should be.

“Oh Scott,” Claudia breathed, “Just hang on. The Sunlight will help. Just a few more moments, I promise.”

Stiles stirred, shifting into his mothers hold before blinking slowly up at her. His face clenched in pain as he gazed up at her.

“Mom?”

“Hello my precious boy,” she cooed, laying a kiss upon his head as her hands cradled his face lovinly, “You have been so brave. So brave, My Wojciech.”

Stiles sat up, taking Scott's offered hand as he gazed at his mother for the first time in nine years. They all looked on as Stiles, finally their Stiles was back … and his heart broke all over again.

“Are you … are you back?” he asked as a tear ran down his face. Claudia shook her head and wiped it away.

“No, my darling. Just until sunrise. Just for a moment.”

“Bu-”

“No no no,” she cooed, laying her forehead on his, “I need to go. If I stay I will never see you again, my precious one. I am needed back in the other world.”

“Why?”

“You will understand one day,” she ran a hand through his hair as the sky above them all began to lighten, “And you cannot come with me, Wojciech. You are needed here.”

Claudia looked down at Scott, whose skin was beginning to knit back together. Her smile was soft she she stared deep into his.

“The ashes are clearing,” she spoke in a voice that resonated with everyone’s bones, “...Returning through the smoke ... You can only win together. Only as a pack.”

She looked back to her son, sad eyes for a moment catching with her husbands. She nodded to him and he frowned, not understanding. When she spoke again her voice was strained and her eyes were glassy as they landed on Derek.

“Pack is pack. And what is dead can come back.”

“What, Mom?” Stiles asked, voice becoming frantic as the world around them grew steadily more lighter and Derek sucked in a shocked breath. He wasn't ready, he had only just gotten back he couldn't lose her again no-

Claudia let out a shuddering breath.

“I love you, my Family. Goodbye.”

With a last smile at the group, eyes catching and holding on her husbands and sons, the woman stood up. Stiles yelled moved to go after her as she stood away from them all. Only Scott's strong grip on his arm stopped him.

As the sun broke over the trees the apparition that was Claudia sighed, and in a moment where she had been standing was a sun bream full of dust. Stiles fell limp against his brother and Alpha as the whole group sat silently and watched as a patch of Edelweiss grew through the ash sodden ground.

…

Weeks passed and the sun seemed to shin brighter in Beacon Hills. Autumn was setting in slowly, but no one seemed to really feel the chill.

Stiles found himself sitting on the back porch of the McCall house, clutching a soda and watching as the wind rustled the leaves at his feet. Slowly and surly he was coming to terms with what he had done as the Nogitsune, what his hands had done. How his mother had saved him in the end.

He couldn't help but smile as he remembered her, how beautiful she was.

After she had left he had been distraught. Wild with renewed grief, he had screamed and sobbed. His dad and Scott had to hold him down until it passed as quickly as it had came, Derek's pain leeching hands guiding him back into unconsciousness. He absently rubbed at the spot where his hand had been, cradling the back of Stiles' head. Lovingly.

It took him a good nights sleep to finally see anything good about his mother coming back. It meant that she was watching over him, that she had never truly left him as he had often thought before a panic attack. His mother was waiting for him, watching over him, and oh so proud of him.

Stiles struggled to hold back tears as he thought of it.

Scott, sweat damp from a run, plonked down beside him and stole his soda with a grin.

“Real classy, Scotty.”

The wolf just chuckled and slung and arm around his shoulder.

“You love me.”

“Eh, sometimes. Its a lot easier when you aren't dripping with sweat.”

Scott just chuckled and sculled his drink. For weeks Scott had been glued to his side, so relived to have his best friend back and reluctant to leave him alone lest anything bad happen again. It was both flattering and annoying. But it helped him sleep at night. Literally.

“So are we actual brothers now?”

Stiles frowned, “What do you mean?”

“You know since our parents are … dating, now?”

“I guess,” Stiles nodded, “Like step-brothers almost. If they get married.”

“Oh my god what is they get married!” Scott gripped his arm in excitement, “Stiles, imagine it!”

“Yeah, we could get bunk beds,” he said sarcastically but was betrayed by the huge grin on his face.

“No, dude!” Scott continued, pulling Stiles impossibly closer, “We could get a baby sister!”

Stiles froze. Eyes wide, mouth slack frozen.

“We...” he spoke slowly, “... We so totally have to get them married.”

Scott let out a mad chuckle, pulling Stiles to his feet and dragging him into the house.

“Yes! Come on, I'll show you my scrap book.”

“Oh my god how long have you been thinking about this-”

“You don’t want to know. How do you feel about a Spring wedding?”

Behind the two boys, out the open door, a pile of red crisp leaves was stirring in the wind, carrying with them the sound of Claudia Stilinski's best belly laugh. Finally, the wind sighed, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics up loaded less than a week apart! I know it is shocking. Don't expect it often
> 
> This probably sucks cos I proof read it at two in the morning, but it has been siting on my computer so long unfinished I just had to.
> 
> What do you think; good or crap?


End file.
